


in another lifetime, maybe

by notahotlibrarian



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, AU: Veronica Mars, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahotlibrarian/pseuds/notahotlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey let's just put our favorite fictional characters in different fictional settings and make them do things. That sounds fun, right?</p>
<p>A collection of Avengers + co AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in another lifetime, maybe

See those two guys walking down the hallway? One tall and golden, smiling to everyone around him but me, and one dark and scowly, always with a smart remark? They lead the 09er’s - my school’s version of the A-crowd - and I used to be right in the middle of them with my best friend Rebecca.

What happened? Well, Rebecca was murdered, my dad (wrongly) accused her dad of the murder, and my life quickly went to shit.

Someone confessed to the murders, but I know it’s a false confession - and I’m going to figure out who killed Rebecca, even if it’s the last thing I do.

* * *

 

It’s not every day you come to school and some guy is duct taped to the flag pole. Kids are gathered around him, taking selfies and uploading footage to Instagram and Vine. I shoulder my way through them, clunky messenger bag hitting people in the sides. “Move it!” I grunt.

When I reach the base of the flag pole, I take a moment to look at all the words written on the tape. Somebody moves to push me out of the way, but I pull the switchblade out of my bag and flip it open nonchalantly. They back away quickly, and I briefly smile to myself. The guy underneath all that tape gives me a fearful look, but I ignore it and start to cut him down.

When the crowd starts to realize what I’m doing, they grumble and disperse.

* * *

 

Morning classes are their usual torture, but I manage to get a quick nap in during Lit - even with Ms. Hill calling on me. At lunch, I go and hide at my usual back table with my lunch, ignoring the jeers of 09ers (and pretty much everyone else, actually).  The kid from this morning comes and sits next to me, and I glare at him. “What do you want?” I ask harshly.

He holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Would you rather sit with the assholes who laughed at you in your underwear this morning, or the cool chick who cut you down? Sorry…”

He starts to stand, but I wave him back down. “No, it’s fine.”

“Cool. I’m Sam, by the way,” he says before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Darcy,” I offer, sipping my water bottle.

Before I can say more, though, the Warriors walk up to our table and Thor, their leader, sits down and gets in Sam’s face. “Weren’t you supposed to wait for me at the flag pole?” he yells in Sam’s ear.

“Leave him alone,” I say, bored with all the male posturing.

Thor turns to me and gives me a dismissive look. “The only time I want to hear a woman speak is when she’s on my big ole hammer. And even then, it’s just a bunch of _oohs_ and _aahs_.”

I look up at him, giving him my best peppy cheerleader smile. “So it’s big, huh?”

“Legendary,” he says, standing and looming over me.

“Well let’s see it then! If it’s as big as you say, I’d be your girlfriend,” I say cheerfully, clasping my hands under my chin. “We could go to prom together,” I add dreamily, fluttering my eyelashes.

He looks at me, incredulous. “Hurry up and drop trou, blondie. Lunch period ends soon and I’m on a schedule,” I say, tapping my watch.

Fandral, his second in command, jumps in. “You gonna let her talk to you like that, Thunder?”

“I think your buddy wants to see it, too,” I say, gesturing to him.

“Oh I’ll show you!” Fandral says, lifting up his shirt.

Before he can get any further, however, Principal Fury comes over and breaks them up. “Keep your damn clothes on, son,” he says, pushing the Warriors away from our table.

“So what’d you do to piss off the Warriors?” I ask.

“Well, I work at the convenience store, and two of ‘em came in and tried to steal beer. So I did what any normal person would do, and reported it. But, I guess the sheriff here isn’t any good, because he ‘let it slip,’” he said, making air quotes, “that I was the witness to those guys. So then I tried to retract my statement and he wouldn’t let me, since they have it all on tape.”

“Lemme guess,” I say, “you’re new here.”

“Yup. Moved here last week with my mom and little brother Riley.”

“Congrats, champ. In your first week here you managed to piss of the sheriff and the local biker gang. You’re batting .1000.”

He lays his head down on the table and groans. “What do I do?” he asks, voice muffled by the table.

Before I can answer, a football lands with a thud on the table, barely missing his head and knocking my water bottle over, spilling water all over me. “Heads up!” I hear a familiar sardonic voice call out.

Remember the dark-haired leader of the 09ers I mentioned earlier? That’s him: James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. His dad is a famous action movie star - you probably even have his action figures. Every school has its obligatory psychotic jackass, and he’s ours.

I roll my eyes and stand up, intending to throw the ball back, when Bucky lets out a long wolf whistle. “Didn’t know we were having a wet t-shirt contest, Lewis!” he hollers.

I belatedly remember that I have on a white t-shirt, but I refuse to be embarrassed. Instead, I flip him off and throw the ball back in a perfect spiral. Only because Bucky moves at the last moment does it miss hitting him in the nuts.

Bucky being an asshole inspires me, however. “Sam, my man, don’t worry. I’ve got a plan,” I say as I gather up my stuff. Time to find Brucey, our resident stoner, before the bell rings - and change shirts, too, I guess.


End file.
